


We are one ~

by C_A_T_M



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Choking, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Human Hyungwon and reader, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Kihyun, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Jeongguk is wilding, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistreatment, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Past Abuse, Please leave a comment ;-;, Smut, anyway, boy on boy, cum licking, hybrid minhyuk, mentions of abuse, mentions of heat, this is some wild shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: They all had each other, through thick and thin. But what was 5 mates when you could have another two?





	1. Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I would really appreciate if you guys did [this](https://goo.gl/forms/pFYfqlKKwWNoG4IG2) quick survey!

"Wonnie, you're leaving again?" The whine was incredibly prominent in her voice, the last few letters of his name dragging out to create a whinge.    
  
Hyungwon nodded, too busy pulling his trousers on to give a proper response, his shirt following soon after as he pulled on a white button up. Any other time and she would have called him boring for his choice of attire, but right now she was occupied with complaining.    
  
"Shownu-hyung called me in, we're understaffed. Jooheon's ill and Namjoon is on holiday," in all honesty, he wasn't particularly thrilled either to be woken up at a ridiculous hour (10am) and called in to work.    
  
However beggars couldn't be choosers, and he kind of owed a favour to Shownu anyway after skipping out on one of his shifts to sleep in, leaving Shownu to pick up his slack.   
  
The sounds of rustling clothing made her sigh, her body bouncing gently on the bed as she watched him get ready. Here they were, planning to spent the rest of the day lazing around and doing nothing, but now there was this nonsense.    
  
Suddenly an idea struck her. "Does the shelter allow volunteers?"    
  
He paused midway through his last button, glancing up at her through his hair to try and figure out her intentions, his narrowed hues zeroing in on her hopefully expression.    
  
"It does but you have to go through a background check before you're allowed in," her lips that had once been in a straight line, began to curl upwards into a pleased grin, eyes sparkling as she jumped up off the bed.    
  
"Then can I come with you? It's not like I'm doing anything anyway, I'm on paid leave," finally finishing up his clothing, a lazy hand smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, he smiled back with a hum.   
  
"Yeah, why not? You can cuddle with me there," the roll of her eyes made him laugh, and amused snort following from her at his antics. Of course he would suggest doing something so domestic as an animal shelter of all places.    
  
Sometimes she wondered whether he had his head screwed on properly. "Stop being annoying, wait five minutes and I'll be ready."   
  
He did not discredit her word, instead taking a single glance towards the ticking clock on the wall and deciding to brush his hair, the brush taking out any knots and tangles that remained from his rough sleeping habits. It had always been stated that he slept like an absolute animal, tossing around before falling in to such a deep sleep that it was impossible to wake him up, perhaps that was the reason why his bed hair was so ridiculous.   
  
Another quick glance at the clock told him that four minutes had passed by, his hair brushed till it was prim and proper. Now he was spraying his perfume, making sure to run it on his wrist and neck before covering it with a thin layer of vaseline. Just as he had finished his little routine, she walked back in - completely ready.    
  
"Pass us the brush?" With a quick toss of the brush on the deak, she managed her hair and made sure it looked good.    
  
It was cool how quickly she was able to get changed, it meant that they were barely ever late for anything. But it did mean that he always got the blame for keeping them held up because he moved at a pace that even a snail would tut at.   
  
"Ready?" He didn't even need an answer, the tidied appearance of his girlfriend making his heart swell with affection. It was him who wasn't ready, both physically _and_ emotionally.    
  
"Sure am! Let's go, Lanky." And there she went, ruining the mood.    


* * *

"You came quickly," The man at the desk sounded mildly surprised, a soft giggle bubbling in her throat at the sheepish look on Hyungwon's visage, his hands shoved into the pocket of his company apron, "that's surprising."

She recognised the man as Shownu, having met him multiple times before at house parties and get togethers. He was a good looking man, with his tall and buff stature that complimented his handsome facial features perfectly. Where Hyungwon had more of an elegant, regal beauty, Shownu had more of a masculine and tender air around him.    
  
"I'm always here early," a jab to his ribs had him hiding, a look of betrayal and annoyance on his face.     
  
"At least you came," Shownu ignored the blatant lie, finding that it wasn't worth his effort to respond, and turned to look at her instead - eyeing her with curiosity, "can I help you?"    
  
Fingers fiddled with each other, thumb rubbing circles into her palm. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could sign up to be a volunteer?" Shownu's hues had widened by a tiny fraction, like it was utterly absurd that anyone would consider being a volunteer.    
  
"Sure, do you have any ID on you?" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her drivers license and insurance number, handing it to Shownu who typed in the details while Hyungwon stood with his hands in his pockets, praying that he wouldn't be ushered away and forced to do toilet duty.    
  
There was typing for a few seconds, followed by the clicking of the mouse before he turned back around.   
  
"Your background is clear, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"    
  
Questions? As long as they weren't invasive, she didn't mind. "Go ahead."    
  
"Would you say that you are a patient person?"   
  
A hand slapped itself on to Hyungwon's back, making him stumble a little forward, "to deal with Wonnie, I have to be," the glare that presented itself on his face made the other two grin.   
  
"I'll put that down as very patient," the huff of umbrage wasn't acknowledged, "do you have any experience with hybrids?" That's when her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, heated gaze turning onto her boyfriend who was trying to scuttle away.    
  
"Pardon? Did you say hybrid?" Shownu's nod had her sighing with a shake of her head, "no unfortunately. I've had experience with childhood pets like cats and dogs but none with hybrids," another round of typing and he was presenting her with a paper.    
  
"After you fill this in, Hyungwon will show you where you'll be stationed, is that alright?" replying with a soft 'yeah, that's fine', she quickly scribed down her details and handed it back.   
  
While her back was turned, she missed the shake of Shownu's head that was aimed towards her boyfriend.    
  
"Let's go," he took her hand, rushing her along, unwilling to stay in range of his hyung's disapproving look, "you'll be with 5 hybrids today."   
  
He was hard to keep up with, especially with the extra quick pace he was exhibiting, practically having to pull her along to keep her at his side.    
  
"Relax, why are you walking so fast?"    
  
'Because,' he thought, 'I don't want you to be angry with me for not telling you where I worked.'   
  
It wasn't like she didn't like hybrids, in fact she probably liked them more than he did - and he worked with them! It was more than she was miffed at not knowing such an otherwise insignificant detail. "It's alright, you don't have to run. I don't mind that you didn't tell me you work at a hybrid shelter, it would have been nice if you told me, but it's fine,"    
  
He could have died from the relief he felt up on knowing that she wasn't annoyed. What had he done in his past lives so have such a patient and understanding girlfriend?    
  
Squeezing her hand, he smiled gently and leaned down, a soft kiss brushing against her cheek. "I love you."   
  
"Yeah yeah, show me where I'm going," although she found annoyed, the simper on her lips betrayed her and she laughed, bringing his hand up to her lips to give it a chaste kiss, "silly boy."   
  
They stopped in the middle of a long corridor, the  door coloured red and the plaque engraved with with 'room 1213'. "There's five hybrids you'll be with. They're around our age so there's no little ones running around," he spoke as he opened the door, unlocking it from the outside, "the kids are for the employees."   
  
She looked a little saddened at finding out that she wouldn't be around soft little hybrid children, but hanging around people around the same age didn't sound too bad either.   
  
The door opened and the smell of air fresh was strong, the jasmine scent tickling her nose and making it tingle slightly.    
  
"Oh, you're here. I thought you'd be asleep somewhere else," teasing voice called out to Hyungwon, a red haired figure popping out just moments later from behind the door with crossed arms and a single raised brow, "been a while since you visited, you have been going out, right?"   
  
The subtle nag made him groan, his eyes rolling into his head as Hyungwon grumbled. "I do go out, Hyung."   
  
The red head's ears twitched, his orange and black striped tail swishing behind him, "don't lie to me."   
  
"Yah, leave Wonnie alone," another boy with a shock of blonde hair bounced over, a spotty fifth limb sweeping against the floor, "we have someone new!"   
  
Suddenly all attention turned to her and embarrassment began to climb up her skin, heat licking at her insides as she smiled gently, waving to try and ease the tension within her. "This is (y/n), the new volunteer," With his introduction, all 5 pairs of dilated eyes turned to train themselves on her, examining every feature closely.    
  
"Hi!" A hand suddenly touched her shoulder, the grip loose but tight, melting away as she turned around, "I'm Taehyung! I'm a golden retriever hybrid!" With the way he was rolling on the balls of his feet, she could easily tell that he was an energetic one. "You smell like Hyungwonnie-hyung!"    
  
It seemed like he had no filter either.   
  
"Well, we are together," That sentence seemed to snap the others out of their stupor, another, shorter hybrid pushing Taehyung out of the way - only to pull her in for a hug.    
  
"You do smell nice," he pulled away quickly, eyes turning into crescent moons as his puffy lips pulled up into a smile, "I'm Jimin! A koala," that explained the abrupt hug.    
  
Hyungwon only shook his head, looking fondly at the troublesome duo with hands in his pockets. "These are the guys you'll be with up until Lunch. Usually it's on rotation so on mondays, Volunteers go to one group, Tuesday they go to another, etcetera etcetera," all five hybrids had gotten up, lining up so that they were all in plain view.   
  
"You know Jimin and Taehyung," with a tilt of his head, the red head started the introductions.   
  
"I'm Kihyun, a tiger hybrid," She had already figured, his uniquely patterned ears and tail had given him away from the second they'd twitched. Kihyun wasn't a very tall person, standing at around 5ft 9, nor did he look very intimidating. Had he not had the distinctive stripes of the tiger, she would have assumed to be some kind of hamster hybrid with his rounded cheeks and soft eyes.    
  
"I'm bunny, my name is Jeongguk," he was a lot more soft spoken, eyes cast downwards as he shuffled behind Taehyung, attempting to hide with a delicate pink dusting along his cheeks, his ears flopping over his eyes. Jeongguk looked to be one of the taller ones, his muscles prominent even through the shirt he wore. He might have been a bunny but he was far from fragile.   
  
A shared glance with Hyungwon communicated one thought: 'cute'.   
  
"And I'm the Cheetah called Minhyuk!" It was pretty obvious now that it had been stated, Minhyuk's nose twitching delicately at the newfound smell, tail curling around his waist happily and arm draped over Taehyung's shoulder.    
  
With the introduction over, Hyungwon saw the opportunity to leave, having to go and do some paperwork that he had slacked on. As much as he would have liked to stay and play around, he knew he would be getting no free time if he didn't finish the duties he already had. Shame too, the sofa in the room was comfy.    
  
"Don't be too rough guys, I want her in one piece when I'm back," a chorus of agreements soothed his worries, his visage alight with a smile before he left with a wave.   
  
It was quiet for a solid few seconds, awkwardness creeping slowly up her spine as she moved her feet. They were all equally as beautiful as each other and it was a little intimidating, it was probably the animal DNA that made them so regal, so otherworldly.    
  
However the silence wasn't allowed to thicken any further, two pairs of hands reaching for her arms and pulling her along giddily. "You'll play with us, won't you?" Taehyung and Minhyuk were positively glowing, their hands clasped around her to keep her from running away.    
  
There wasn't much she could do to refuse, and it wasn't as though she was opposed anyway. "Sure, why not?"    
  
She should have expected the two giggling hybrids to play dirty, jumping up and throwing the ball so far over her head that she would never have stood a chance at catching it. It also didn't help that they also had  natural poise and agility that she didn't quite possess.   
  
Though, it was quite heartwarming to see the two become so excited over something so small, their laughter loud and boisterous as they threw the ball with the force of a bullet to one another. Surely if she were to get hit in the face, she would be left with a broken nose.    
  
Finally, after trying her hardest to jump up and reach the sailing object, the tips of her fingers grazed the item and she managed to grab it. It wasn't the most graceful of moves ever executed, but it was quite the feat.   
  
"Wow…" The soft gasp from the right made her head turn, Jeongguk's cheeks flushing a rosy hue once he saw her looking at him. He was nothing short of adorable, with his squishy yet formed face.    
  
Glancing towards the two boys who were steadily stalking closer, almost running to try and get their prized toy, she thought quickly. "Jeongguk, Catch!"    
  
His surprise was evident, his doe eyes wide and almost scared as the ball rushed towards him. It hit him directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of him a little but it did not hit the ground; his hands scrambling to stop it from falling.    
  
Now Minhyuk and Taehyung were chasing after him, running towards him with their tails wishing madly behind them. Of course being a bunny hybrid meant that he was very agile, so he could hold his own against one of them, but two? That was something he struggled with.    
  
"Jimin-hyung!" It was like a game of hot potato, the ball thrown each and everywhere to get the Cat and Dog off their trail.    
  
Pretty soon, everyone was involved in this game, even Kihyun who had previously been lazing around on the floor, pawing at a plastic fish. "Pass it to me!" The tiger taunted, knees bent and eyes slitted, ready to attack.    
  
It was hurtled towards him at ferocious speeds, courtesy of Jimin who was now running away from Minhyuk, his breath short from both the exercise and the laughing.    
  
They were quite the rowdy bunch, she noticed as she stood a few feet away from the main action with burning hands from the red hot ball. It didn't take much to rile them up once prompted. In fact, it was laughably easy to get them all moving, it was no wonder that they were all so physically fit.    
  
With a quiet exhale, she sat down on one of the bean bags and sighed heavily, enjoying the feeling of sinking into the seat. They didn't seem to notice that she had sat out, the excited laughter and padding of feet was enough stimulation to last a lifetime.    
  
It wasn't until the ball had stopped at her feet that they noticed she was sat down and not playing. Kihyun was the first to pull away from the game, sitting down on the adjacent black bean bag with his ears facing forwards, a grunt like noise passing his lips.    
  
"Tired?" She questioned, kicking the ball back to the boys who stared at it, making no move to touch it.   
  
A single eye cracked open, a lazy smile gracing her, "not bothered anymore. I'm getting too old for this," a loud sound of protest drowned out his words, an outraged 'yah, that's such a fake excuse!' heard in the jumble of noise.   
  
She laughed, only partially taking notice of how all of the boys seemed to slowly migrate towards them, forming a semi circle of sorts. "Me and Wonnie are like that."   
  
Kihyun looked a little more interested, propping himself up with one elbow to get a better look. "How long have you known him?"   
  
"Around 5 years, been dating for 3," he nodded, leaning back down onto his beanbag. arm covering his eyes as his tail flickered lazily.   
  
"I've known him for two, he was one of the first people I met here. He's tall and lazy but his heart is in the right place," she agreed completely with him, Hyungwon was one of the most interesting people she had ever met, with his complete 180 mood swings and his aloof attitude, but he had a heart of pure gold.    
  
Reaching over. she gently ruffled his hair and took slight pride in the huffing noise he produced.    
  
By now, the rest of the boys had settled onto the surrounding mats and the floor around the bean bags, listening to them both intently.    
  
"Do you have any hybrids?" Jimin questioned, head nuzzling into her arm, some strands of hair standing on end from the static produced.    
  
"Nope," she didn't mind at all and patted his hair absentmindedly, assuming the cuddly behaviour to be consistent with that of an actual koala, "I don't have one."   
  
"Would you consider getting one?" Everyone looked very interested in her answer, some leaning forwards to hear better despite having hearing that was ten times better than hers.   
  
With a soft shrug, her fingers continued to card through Jimin's grey hair, "maybe. But I live with Hyungwon so I would have to ask him if he wanted one too. I don't really like the idea of 'owning' another person but if it gives them a good life, it's better than them being abused," not expecting such an opinionated answer, they all fell silent.    
  
The reactions of the hybrids had her wondering if she had crossed some sort of invisible line; the last thing she wanted to do was make them uncomfortable. "Why don't you tell me something about yourselves? I'll be here often so it would be nice," the awkward air dissipated quickly with her words.    
  
Minhyuk was fast to jump forward, grabbing her hands and holding them tightly in his own, "I'm 25 and I hate cucumbers, they're so watery and it's gross. You're also super pretty!" The words tumbled from him in one go, almost losing all meaning with the speed with which he spoke them.   
  
"Oh? Thank you, you're super cute. The prettiest cheetah," his face turned a deep pink, hands moving away from hers to cover himself as he struggled to hide his embarrassed smile. It was adorable to watch and judging by the sniggers of the other boys, they found it equally as entertaining.    
  
Taehyung gently patted the older boys back, laughing too at heat colouring his hyung's cheeks. "You made him blush, wow~! I'm 22 and I like to model. They let me model for the shelter advertisements sometimes!" He looked positively overjoyed to be discussing his personal hobby. Taehyung certainly was a handsome hybrid and she had no doubt that he had quite the stunning headshots.   
  
"Maybe I can see some of your pictures one day," he chimed in with a loud 'yeah!' and then gently nudged Jeongguk. "How about you, Gukkie?"    
  
His nose twitched ever so slightly, ears perking up  at the nickname before he spoke with little to no volume. Thankfully it was quiet so she didn't have to strain to hear him. "I-i'm 20 and sometimes I sing."   
  
"Wow," singing was the last thing she'd expected him to do, but now that she thought about it, it made sense, "your voice is really nice. I know you sound amazing so don't be shy, okay?" It was cute how easily flustered he was, yet she did what him to be comfortable around her.   
  
"Oh o-okay and thank you. Kihyun-hyung and I sing together sometimes," a brow raised as she shared a glance with Kihyun who only smiled cheekily, his eyes closing once more as he refused to elaborate.   
  
The last person to share something was Jimin, his head still resting against her arm, his cheek pressed against the cloth of her sleeve with a satisfied expression. "I'm the same age as Taehyung. I like to dance with Hobi-hyung whenever he comes around," upon seeing her clueless expression, Jimin clarified, "Hobi-hyung is a volunteer that comes around sometimes, he has more of a street style than I do since I used to do ballet."   
  
Instantly the use of past tense caught her attention, hand stilling in its movements. "Used to?" He offered only a smile, lips firmly sealed as his eyes disappeared under his hair. She didn't press the matter since he was obviously uncomfortable with giving out that information.   
  
"How about you? Tell us about you," Taehyung implored, trying to weasel some information out of her.    
  
She wasn't the most interesting person in the world so it was hard to think of something that wouldn't sound boring. "I'm 23 and I work as a chemical engineer. I'm on a break for a few months before I go back," they had given her the break after claiming that she needed to use her holiday time before the year ended or the company would be fined.    
  
Obviously it wasn't a hard decision, she still got paid even if she didn't show up, the months accumulating from the sick days and holidays she never took off.   
  
"Wow, that's so cool!' Jimin praised, the other agreeing in perfect harmony, "you must be super smart!"   
  
More like super boring but each to their own.    
  
"Ah, thank you. I'm not that intelligent but I've gotten far," they all exchanged looks between each other, communicating nonverbally before getting comfortable in the spots they were in, some laying on the floor and others elevated their heads on each other's lap. Jimin was still caging her within his hold, though made sure that she wasn't uncomfortable with the touching.    
  
It was peaceful and even the hushed conversations were pleasant, the serenity of the room washing away any negative or uneasy emotions, the time running away from them all until Hyungwon walked in, declaring it to be lunch.    
  
The news made their head spin, how had so much time passed so fast? It seemed like only five minutes ago that she had joined them. Apparently not however, the clock telling them that it was just past half 1.    
  
"I'll see you guys soon, take care!" Even Hyungwon looked a little bummed to be leaving, even if he hadn't spent much time with any of them the entire day. They held a special place within him and it felt disheartening to have to leave them within the confines of the one room.    
  
"We'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Jeongguk's pinkie was outstretched, eyes boring into Hyungwon's with a burning intensity.    
  
"You promise?" A pinkie promise sealed the deal, the couple leaving within a minute of the final interaction with rushed goodbyes and waves.    
  
It was silent for approximately thirty seconds, the entire day catching up to them all.    
  
"She's the final one, our final mate," Jimin spoke.   
  
"Her and Wonnie-hyung," Taehyung continued, sitting on the floor quietly.   
  
"Shit…"   


* * *

Warmth enveloped them both, the weight of the duvet pressing delicately against their bodies. The night was dark, pitch black and only with only the blinds obscuring the moon and star light from filtering in.    
  
It has just turned 11pm, the digital clock glowing from atop of the bedside dresser with the numbers '22:03'. Sleep wasn't coming easily to either of them and it was shocking that Hyungwon hadn't fallen unconscious the second he stepped foot into the house.   
  
"What did you think? Did you like them?" His question was muffled a little by her hair, lips moving against the locks as his arm rested over her waist.    
  
Knowing immediately who he was referring too, her hum lightly tickled his skin, passing through his clothing with ease. "I did, they're all sweet and they're really fond of you. Especially, Kihyun," he seemed to find this amusing, snorting softly under his breath.    
  
"Of course, Hyung likes to come across as intimidating and mean but he's really a softie inside," finding that piece of information really true to character, she made sure to remember the detail for later.   
  
But all joking aisee, there was something that had been nagging incessantly at the back of her mind, begging to find some answers to the strange behaviour exhibited. "Who is 'Hobi' and does Jimin still do ballet?"    
  
His fingers flexed against her back, tracing circles into her flesh as he thought hard for the right way of explaining. "Hobi is one of the volunteers that comes around every so often. He teaches dance and Jimin is really fond of dancing," he paused, wondering whether he should carry on, "before he came to the shelter, he was a show hybrid of sorts. He would always enter ballet competitions and other things like that because of his owner. His owner wanted recognition and the fastest way to do that was through Jimin and his talent in dancing. He overworked Jimin to the point of fainting and eventually was caught for hybrid abuse after someone left an anonymous tip," her frown was deep, etched almost permanently into her skin as she heard about what he had to endure.    
  
"That's disgusting, how can people be so cruel?" Materialistic wealth and desires never interested her and it blew her mind how other people could be so foolish and inhumane.    
  
Someone like Jimin who smiled with his entire face, the boy whose eyes disappeared completely whenever he was happy, didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of such terrible neglect and abuse.   
  
The tiredness had completely disappeared from his voice, instead he sounded… _sad_. "It's like that with the majority of them. Almost all of the hybrids taken in have been mistreated not abused in the past. It takes so long to try and help them and even then the effects stay with them. Like Jeongguk for example, we found him bleeding half to death because of a severe wound on his back. It took months for him to talk to us because he was terrified of being hurt again, he's so shy because he's always trying to avoid pain."   
  
It explained so much about him, why he flinched ever so slightly when she had called his name and the constant avoidance of any physical contact. As much as it had stung, there was a valid reason behind why he acted like he did.    
  
Swallowing thickly, she asked, "what about the others?"    
  
"Kihyun and Minhyuk-hyung were found in an alleyway, dangerously malnourished and Taehyung was abandoned in a derelict house, his owner had told him they would be back but they never did,"    
  
No other words were spoken, what could you say to such heinous acts of evil and tragedy? Her head was buried within his chest, his long fingers pressing into her back as the quiet enclosed them.    
  
They would have good homes, they deserved it. And she would fight for it to happen even if it meant she has to sue every single person in her way.   


* * *

"Wonnie, are you for real?" He groaned, rolling around on the bed and blinking blearily, eyes barely opened as he hissed at the ache in his joints. "Your alarm's been going off for ten minutes and you're still not awake, you have exactly five fucking seconds to get up before I drop kick you to the shelter," the threat sent shivers down his spine - registering quickly even in his drunken mind.    
  
"Okay okay, I'm up," damn, why did she have to be so aggressive when all he wanted to do was laze around? It wasn't fair.    
  
Staggering up, his body swayed pathetically as she watched him with crossed arms. Sometimes her boyfriend was the most majestic person on earth, with such natural grace that it left people gobsmacked, and other times he looked like an absolute tramp.   
  
"You're coming today, right?" His slurred words barely made sense, her mind working overtime to decipher his nonsensical speech.   
  
"Yeah, why?" Now her curiosity had been piped, why did it matter whether or not she came in? It had been a month since her initial visit and she doubted they would miss her if she didn't pop in for one day.   
  
Hyungwon paused on his way to the bathroom, casting her a sleepy yet amused look over his shoulder. "Because they won't stop pestering me about you every lunch when you leave, they really like you,"    
  
"Oh?" She could feel her cheeks lifting up in a grin "is that s-"   
  
"Don't let it get to your head, you might have trouble getting in to the building with that ego of yours," he interrupted casually, though soon began running once he saw her grab a pillow from the bed.    
  
"Suck my dick, Hyungwon!"   


* * *

After the initial skirmish that had taken place, they soon arrived at the shelter, Hyungwon leaving her to register herself in since he had other duties to attend to, (it was the toilet duty, his name had been pulled out of the hat) and they were going to take a while.   
  
As she walked up to the front desk, she had been expecting to see the same head of brown hair that she had been seeing nearly every day for the past month, instead she was met with a shocking mint colour that practically had her own roots screaming for help.    
  
"Uh, morning?" The funky haired receptionist looked up and she couldn't stop her eyes from narrowing into a squint, staring at the man in front of her, "Mint Yoongi? My my, what a surprise."   
  
The pun had his eyes rolling, a playfully irritated look on his face. "Why are you here? Come to terrorise the hybrids? You know I could report you for that," she grunted, unphased by his teasing.    
  
"I could report you for harassing a volunteer," his mouth dropped open into a perfect 'o', fingers scrambling onto the keyboard to search up her name; only to find that she was indeed, a volunteer. "1 nill, minty," he stared for a few seconds, just simmering in his own annoyance before sighing heavily and throwing her an apron.    
  
"Yeah yeah, come with me," even though she knew the way to the room like the back of her hand, she was still required to be escorted for security reasons - before it used to annoy her, but now that it was Yoongi being forced to walk her there, it was more than welcome. "and wipe that damn smile off of your face."   
  
Walking in silence, he only spoke when he unlocked the door to the room, taking a second to scan over her. "You really haven't changed, annoying girl."    
  
His quick glance was returning, her eyes towards, taking in every inch of his attire and looks. "Says you, still grumbling to yourself?"    
  
"You saw me literally two months ago," All she did was tap her nose twice, walking inside as he followed dutifully. "I didn't know you were a volunteer here."    
  
It was always easy to connect with Yoongi, no matter how much time had passed since their last interaction. She hadn't been his girlfriend of two years for nothing. The breakup wasn't too bad, considering they were both only young and didn't quite fully understand the commitment a relationship took. There were no hard feelings but a sense of rivalry had risen from it, nothing too serious however - more like playful teasing to rile the other up.   
  
The five hybrids had already noticed her presence, able to smell her scent from outside in the hallway, but they were busy watching the duo interact.   
  
"I joined a month or so ago, haven't been here very long," Yoongi nodded, busting out a gummy smile fit for the gods.    
  
"Yoongi!" Kihyun stepped in, completely enamoured with the sight of his friend since the streets, "how have you been?"    
  
She wasn't even mad that her conversation had been cut off, the furious wagging of Kihyun's tail was enough for her to drop whatever complaints she had.    
  
"I've been okay, how about you?" The mint haired boy also looked completely at ease, shoulders slumped and eyes glittering with fondness as he spoke with his furry friend.    
  
Everyone else in the room carried on with whatever they were doing, only Jimin bothering to walk over and lace his arms with hers, head tilted as he observed the conversation.    
  
"I'm good. How's your deal going?"    
  
"The music has been going good. Got approved a while ago but I need some vocalists, just rapping doesn't cut it," Jimin looked at her with a knowing smirk, "do you think you and Jeongguk could do it? I'll pay you both, obviously," There you go.    
  
Kihyun paused for a split second, eyes searching around the room for Jeongguk who was looking at him already, a subtle nod sealing the deal. "Sure, why not?"    
  
Yoongi was positively beaming with joy, his youthful visage shining through as he pulled Kihyun into a grateful hug. "Thank you!"    
  
Jimin's hold tightened, his smile carefree as his head rested against her shoulder.    
  
"Seriously, thank you. I have to go back to work but I'll be back to discuss the details with you and Jeongguk?" Kihyun only nodded, waving him and his gratitude away.   
  
"Yeah sure, don't worry. Go do your job," exchanging their final goodbyes, Yoongi left and Kihyun was left standing at the door, his cheeks stretching so far that she feared that he might rip his face in half.    
  
She didn't intervene, allowing Jeongguk to walk up to Kihyun to talk with him in hushed whispers.    
  
Suddenly Jimin caught her attention again, his arms completely engulfing her as he wrapped her in a tight hug, "you smell really good today," she almost found it funny how dazed he looked, his eyes slightly glazed and pupils wobbling.    
  
"It's the perfume I'm wearing," Jimin hummed, another quick hug stolen before Taehyung was bounding over, his boxy grin lighting up the entire room as he too, inhaled deeply.    
  
Maybe it was a hybrid thing that she wasn't aware of, but they seemed oddly infatuated with the perfume she was wearing. It wasn't really different, it was just the one Hyungwon used instead of her normal one. "You smell a lot like Hyungwonnie today," Minhyuk had commented from _halfway across the room_ , making her deadpan. Hybrids really did have superior senses of smell.   
  
Taehyung had taken a particular liking to her neck, his head nuzzling into the junction as he growled in satisfaction, slowly pushing her down so that she was sat down instead of stood up.   
  
"You and Hyung always smell so nice," Taehyung now sat behind her, his arms circling lazily around her waist with his head against her back, "do you know if he'll be coming today? He's hardly ever here, I miss him," in all honesty, she had no idea if he would even be dropping by today, he did have bathroom cleaning duty after all.    
  
Jeongguk and Kihyun had now wondering away from the door and gravitated towards the mini dog pile in the centre of the room, with Kihyun sat to her right and Jeongguk sat just in front of her.    
  
"Come back a little, Gukkie," he did so with little hesitation, warming her heart because of all the progress he'd made from the shy blushing boy who hardly made eye contact to the person who did things with no inhibitions. Her fingers hovered over his back, debating over his reaction, "can I touch you?"    
  
Jeongguk nodded slowly, relishing in the feeling of her hands sliding over his back, gently working the knots from his tense muscles. Minhyuk was gazing at him intently from his place in his lap, his head resting on a muscular thigh as he stared at the barrage of emotions that flitted across the bunny's face.    
  
Just as she finished working out a particularly tough knot in his shoulders, the door opened and a familiar head popped through.    
  
"You smell like crap," The insult reached him before he could even open his mouth, the smile quickly turning into a grimace, his head shaking as he stared at the smug Kihyun.    
  
"Guess you don't want me here, I finished quickly for you guys as well," it was like a bomb had just been set off, panic and shrieks instantly filling the room.    
  
"No!" Minhyuk screamed.   
  
"Hyung!" Jimin had launched towards him.   
  
"Ignore him! He's being mean!" Came the deep hiss from Taehyung.    
  
Both Hyungwon and her were taken aback by the very abrupt refusal, even if it was a little unwarranted, it was funny. "Well, I guess I can stay," a side eye aimed at Kihyun made him snort, the tiger hybrid grabbing his trousers and yanking him down in one fluid movement.   
  
"Stop being ridiculous, you're staying here now," and he did, he stayed right there for the rest of the day with all five hybrids and girlfriend.    


* * *

"Is Noona not coming in today?" Hyungwon shook his head at the question, the bags of food being put down on the long table as he began unpacking it, the mouth watering scent hitting each and every one of them instantly.    
  
"She's with Yoongi, he injured his leg and he needed a lift to the hospital. She made food before she left," so that was what the absolutely delectable smell was, her homemade cooking.    
  
They were all a little bummed that she wouldn't be coming today, but they knew that she had been coming in every single time with Hyungwon for three months now and there was a solid reason as to why she was unable to come in. Health came before feelings and they knew that.   
  
However speaking of feelings, they were all starting to become restless with the couple. With every interaction was longing, lingering touches that remained on their skin for hours afterwards. It was driving all five of them crazy how oblivious they were, at this rate they were going to have to stand in front of them and scream to be understood.    
  
Three months of sheer want was a long time to be hiding, and even with each other it wasn't enough to satiate the hunger that set them on fire.    
  
Even now, as Jimin and Taehyung sat basically thigh to thigh with Hyungwon, he didn't notice; it was either that or he didn't care, too focused on the delicious food she'd prepared for them all.    
  
The food satisfied their hunger but they still had a ridiculous _appetite_.   
  
"We have something to tell you, but she wanted to be here when we told you, it's something special," and like a complete jackarse, he Hyungwon tightly sealed his lips and did not speak another word about this so called 'special thing'.    
  
  
They were scared, they were *so scared*. Her face was emotionless, stoic and unfeeling as she stood beside Hyungwon, looking each and every one of them in the eye.   
  
"We have something to tell you," His voice was normal, untelling and unrevealing. They were the perfect image of expressionless, and that was what terrified them.   
  
They knew exactly how beautiful Hyungwon looked when he smiled, his thick lips curled upwards and his almost musical laughter that filled the entire room. They knew how kind and affectionate she was, always caring for each of them and making sure they were well and okay both mentally and physically.   
  
To imagine all of that just _gone_ was enough to have them shaking in fear.    
  
"We've decided that-" she started, pausing only for a split second to allow Hyungwon to carry on.    
  
"That we're going to adopt you all. You're all officially ours."    
  
It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop, the sound of held breaths deafening until Kihyun finally found his tongue that he was sure he had swallowed in his shock.    
  
"A-adopted?" A nod.    
  
If they had been expecting anything less than happiness, they were dead wrong because they had received so much more.    
  
"You're joking? Y-you're joking, right?" Minhyuk's voice was choked up, his syllables stumbling and words mushing into each other as his eyes turned glassy, "you're telling the truth?"    
  
Another nod and that smile that followed threw them all off the edge.    
  
They were all in tears, sobbing into their hands and trying desperately to wipe away the salty water that trailed down their cheeks. How could they believe it? Something they had all been pining after for an eternity was finally happening, and with each other too! It would have been fake if they didn't start bawling.    
  
"Hey guys, don't cry! You're going to make us cry!" And true to her word, the two humans were sniffling, though Hyungwon was trying to hide behind his hand and failing miserably. "Come here, you silly boys."    
  
The group hug felt so right, there was a warm and comforting feeling that emitted from them all; a blanket of security that held them together.    
  
"Thank you," Jimin sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands despite the tears refusing to stop,he opted for burying his head in Hyungwon's chest, letting his ears be stroked softly, "we love you both *so much*,"    
  
So much more than they would ever know.   


* * *

"Wow! Your house is huge!" She couldn't help but laugh, finding their enthusiasm to be infectious. It was especially endearing how excited they became by mundane things that never crossed her mind more than once, like their squeals when they saw the back garden and the park just down the road.    
  
"It's not that big, sweetheart," Minhyuk looked at her like she was crazy, his hands gesturing wildly towards their now _home_ , "it's a three bedroomed house, but we can sort sleeping arrangements after we eat and get you some clothes," food and warm clothing sounded amazing, especially when they could barely keep breakfast down from excitement.    
  
They could barely keep their awe to themselves, each of them so desperately eager to look around and explore the new territory, to see the place where their mates had been living together for so long.    
  
To just be within the house was so surreal, let alone be living in it.    
  
"Eat guys, we'll be out for a while with shopping and the food court isn't exactly the best quality," Hyungwon's grimace made her laugh, the sudden memory of his tummy struggles after eating a food court hot dog nearly enough to make her piss herself, "yeah yeah, laugh it up."   
  
They all settled on the kitchen table, just enough seats for all 7 to be sat down with one chair remaining free. The food was home cooked and an abundance of it was made too, enough for every hybrid to have two servings if they felt like having it.    
  
"Won't paying for us all be expensive?" As excited as Kihyun was to living with all his mates _and_ be adopted, he couldn't help but feel guilty for all the expenses.    
  
She quickly shoved away his concerns, stating how both their jobs paid more than enough to sustain every one and that there were also a ton of savings she had received from her parents and grandparents. They were well off and there was no need to worry about any financial stability.    
  
The trip to the shopping centre was short, especially when the entire ride had been filled with singing and rowdy jeers that would have given anyone else a splitting headache.    
  
With her went Jeongguk and Minhyuk, and Hyungwon had Kihyun, Jimin and Taehyung. The arranged meet up time with 7pm, an hour before the shopping centre was closed and four hours away from the current time.   
  
Going separate ways, she took them to a variety of different shops and allowed them free reign. It was interesting to see the different in colour preference between Minhyuk and Jeongguk: finding that Minhyuk enjoyed more pastel colours whereas Jeongguk had an affinity for darker coloured clothing.   
  
Minhyuk also tended to stay with patterns, some plain articles of clothing here and there. Jeongguk stuck with plain and dark, a few strioes that tickled his fancy adorning the mostly black range of clothes.    
  
Since it had only turned 6pm and all the clothing and accessory shopping was done and over with, they headed into perfume stores and tried some of the scents. The sweeter scents stuck with Jeongguk, a sweet pea scent from lush catching his eye - and she had bought it without accepting any protest once she realised he liked the smell.    
  
Minhyuk didn't really explore much with perfumes, deciding that he fancied the way Hyungwon smelt and opting to buy something similar to it.    
  
It wasn't until half 8 that they had all returned home, absolutely exhausted from the day and ready to go to sleep. Thankfully they had decided on the sleeping groups in the car, Jeongguk and Minhyuk in one room, with the others in the other, slightly larger room. It was a clean sleeping plan and no one had any arguments.    
  
"I'm going to sleep, rest well," and with that final goodnight, she and Hyungwon had disappeared into their bedroom.    


* * *

Jeongguk couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned but sleep just didn't want to come to him - the time soon turning to 2am. He knew exactly why as well, because they were just a room away from him, their scents surrounding everything making him groan.    
  
Everything was so _hot_ , sweat beading on his forehead as the duvet was kicked away, the mattress bouncing under his subtle movements. He was desperate and right now it seemed like all he could do was bite around his fist and whimper pathetically, curling into a ball with his shirt sticking to his back.    
  
"Bunny?" Minhyuk's voice was quiet, raw from sleep but awake nonetheless. "What's wrong, can't sleep?"    
  
A soft whimper had Minhyuk's ears twitching, his inhale sharp and ragged as his eyes closed, opening a second later to reveal slits. "Shit, Gukkie," the bed creaked, the sound of feet against wood greeting his ears for a split second before his own bed dipped down from extra weight. "You're hot and bothered, _aren't you_?" The hiss of the last two words went straight to his hardening cock, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.   
  
"Y-yeah, it's so warm," burning hands trailed up his shirt, leaving a trail of tingling skin that seemed to spark whenever he so much as breathed, "h-hyung, **please**."   
  
Minhyuk's eyes bore into his, the darkened hues swirling with lust and affection, blending together into one dangerous mix as his shirt was slowly pulled off him before being thrown away into a corner.   
  
"Tell me, Bunny. What have you been thinking?" Hot and wet kisses pressed against his neck, kitten licks following after every subtle nip and suck against the skin, "do you think of Hyungwon?" a hand slid against his abdomen, sliding over the heated skin before slipping past on to his boxers, ghosting over the swell of his bulge.   
  
" _Please_ ," he was begging and he didn't even know what for, beads of sweat rolling down his skin as he ached for some kind of touch, hips bucking involuntarily.    
  
"Do you think of his thick lips around you?" Finally his hand went under the band of his straining boxers, slipping out his cock and gently stroking it, making sure to go slowly to tease him, "of your cum in his mouth as he swallows you down?"    
  
The mental image made him grunt, a devilish grin blossoming against his jaw once Minhyuk heard the noise. Another gentle nip against his neck had him panting, desperate for some kind of stimulation.    
  
"Or do you think of your Noona?" his thumb dragged across his slit, smearing the precum around the tip, "her hands across your body as she pulls on your hair and begs for you to touch her," the words slipping past Minhyuk's glossy maws were filthy and cruel, but every single thing he said only added to his arousal.    
  
His hand sped up, the precum acting as a makeshift lube, his hips stuttering as Minhyuk stopped, thumb still rubbing against his tip, "tell me what you want them to do to you, Bunny."   
  
He was so close, he was so strung up that with only a few more pumps he would come, but with Minhyuk holding his hips down with one hand, and the other still rubbing circles onto his sensitive tip, he stood no chance. "I-I want Hyung to swallow my cum as he looks at me with his pretty eyes," a soft mumble of 'good boy' sent his blood bubbling, the increase of speed against his throbbing cock rewarding him for his willingness to share. "I want Noona to sit on my face, she smells _so good_. I want them to fuck me,"    
  
The pace increased, hand moving furiously against his dick until he could no longer hold it in, "f-fuck!" ropes of cum spilt from him, his body limp like putty within Minhyuk's enclosed fit, the cheeky big cat squeezing one last time to milk him dry before licking at his hand, eyeing the marks on Jeongguk's neck with both pride and humility.    
  
"They'd love to see you like this, all spent and panting," a sudden voice had his heart jolting, his head whipping to the side to see Taehyung's glowing eyes staring down at him, his canines bared in an almost sinister grin, "you should really be careful with how loud you are. You never know if they'll hear."    
  
The door shut and he could just make out Kihyun and Jimin's silhouettes, the predatory gleam in their eyes making his heart stutter.    
  
"You'll want to be quiet now, Bunny, otherwise you'll be in _trouble_."   
  



	2. You

It was currently friday, the clock hitting 12 pm as Hyungwon rolled in his bed, missing the warmth of another body at his side. She had already left for work at 9, leaving him to sleep and eventually wake up shivering because he'd kicked the covers off while he slept. 

However, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and carded his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth out the unruly strands, he noticed that none of the hybrid had come to wake him up. Now that was certainly unusual, the vast majority of them always woke up early and bombarded them both, wriggling under the covers with them and cuddling. 

It wasn't something he minded, in fact he welcome it - and now that it wasn't happening anymore, he was feeling symptoms of withdrawal.

Deciding that he would gain nothing from lazing around in bed, he stretched out his limbs and stood up, not really eager to face the world yet not wanting to laze around uselessly either.

Sigh, he thought, if only she had a day off today. 

It was a far fetched thought considering she'd finished her paid holiday fairly recently, but a boy was allowed to be hopeful. 

Leaving the room, he was closing the door when a sudden weigh on his back nearly made him fall flat onto his face, the bedroom door keeping him upright as he felt soft hair tickling his neck, a pair of fuzzy ears rubbing against the column of his throat. 

"Ah, Wonnie. You're up," Minhyuk antics were to be expected, his arms wrapped tightly around Hyungwon's slim torso as he squeezed, "you took your time."

"I know," he heaved, lightly tapping on the cheetah hybrid's wrist as a signal for air, "I'm just tired," that was such a blatant lie that even Minhyuk was staring at him through narrowed eyes, trying to look into his soul and decipher the truth. 

Obviously it didn't work and that left the big cat huffy, turning on his heels and away from Hyungwon as his ears twitch atop his head, tail swishing lazily from side to side. "If you say so," Hyungwon didn't miss the almost _sultry_ purr that rumbled from his chest but smartly decided against mentioning it. 

He may have just woken up, but he was no fool. These hybrids were mischievous and he had known them all long enough to be aware of the many tricks they liked to pull on him. 

"Everyone's downstairs, aren't they?" Minhyuk nodded, his only indicator before he bounded down the stairs three at a time at a speed that not even Hyungwon with his ridiculously long limbs could manage. 

'They have too much energy for so early in the morning,' he mused, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he walked down the stairs at a safe pace - you know, just to flex on the unsafe people that lived alongside him in the house.

Wondering towards the kitchen, the delicious scent of food filled the air, the smell spreading throughout the bottom floor and making his stomach rumble angrily. 

Already sat in the dining room was Taehyung and Jeongguk, Jimin and Kihyun nowhere to be seen. However, he didn't get a chance to look for the missing two hybrids before his name was called rather loudly. 

"Wonnie-Hyung! Sit here please!" Taehyung's tailed wagged at a monsterous speed, almost vibrating as he patted the seat next to him with excitement etched into his honey hues, the deep brown of his eyes enough to draw anyone and everyone into their depths. 

Who was he to refuse such a enthusiastic request of his presence? Even if he was hungry.

So he slid into the seat beside Taehyung, smiling softly at Jeongguk who eyed him with him with an indiscernible expression - something else that was very odd. 

They were all acting weird (well, save for Taehyung) and it was beginning to get to him. Normally Jeongguk would have shimmied his way into a seat closer to him, or at least made a move towards some sort of verbal or physical interaction. Not just… Stared. 

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon's brows knitted together in concern at his strange behaviour, his eyes becoming comically wide before he stared down at his plate full of vegetables, stuffing lettuce into his mouth to avoid responding. 'Okay then…'

Deciding that it wasn't worth the headache when Jeongguk would probably approach him later anyway, he focused his attention on Taehyung who was still vibrating in his seat. 

Seriously, there was something going on. 

"Um, Taehyung? What's up?" Sweet and expressive irses met his with a fierce intensity that nearly made him blush, Taehyung's head tilted as he regarded his friend and owner. 

"Nothing, what makes you think something's going on, Hyung?" A large tan hand covered his own, squeezing it softly with no other intention than to offer comfort; which it did. 

Taehyung, no matter how hyperactive he could become, had a soothing and almost brotherly aura around him that eased everyone immensely. He could change the atmosphere of a room with nothing but a smile or a frown, his integrity and overall influence a powerful one. Hyungwon sometimes found him to be almost untouchable, like a piece of artwork meant to be admired from afar.

"Everyone's acting weirdly, but maybe I'm imagining it," Taehyung offered a smile, pushing his plate of rice and meat towards him as some sort of solace. 

Normally he would have refused, knowing exactly how much it took to satiate their appetites, but his grumbling stomach made him rethink his decision. Just as he was about to take the plate and shovel something into his mouth, Kihyun's familiar lisp stopped him.

"If you were hungry, you should have said something instead of sitting there like an idiot," if he had enough energy to roll his eyes, he would have. 

As annoying as Kihyun could be, he felt nothing but admiration and gratitude towards the tiger hybrid, the man's parental instincts were nothing if not slightly overwhelming. 

"Yeah yeah, Hyung," casting the elder a wary look, he noticed that Kihyun's clothes seemed extra large, practically reaching his knees, "are you wearing the clothes or are the clothes wearing you?" A couple of snorts and giggles were heard from the other people present, but his attention remained firmly on the visage of Kihyun. 

"Oh? If you have the energy to be rude I guess you're not that hungry, maybe Minhyuk will appreciate the effort I put in," knowing full well that the hybrid was only pulling his leg, he couldn't help his escaping laughter as Kihyun spun around - nearly dropping the plate as he collided into Jimin. "Shit! I'm so sorry, Jimin."

Jimin waved away his concerns, relatively unhurt from the impact, "it's okay. You didn't hurt me," the plate was taken from Kihyun's hands and slid over with a cheeky grin, his punishment being a flick to the back of his head. 

"None of you give me any respect, why do I even try?" Plopping into the chair beside Jeongguk with a frown, Kihyun couldn't keep his frown on for long, his demeanor taking a complete 180 as he watched Hyungwon. 

He didn't mind all that much, having learnt that cats (and their bigger relatives) liked to watch things that found interesting, and since their tears were more moisturising, Kihyun and Minhyuk were able to stare for long amounts of time.

"Why are you all so weird today? That's not to say you're not weird all the time, just more than usual today," Jimin huffed, plump maws pulled into a pout with his bottom lip page outwards - eyes wide and round to match. 

"We're not being weird," If he didn't know better, he would have thought the tone Jimin used was hurt, especially with the well practised glossiness over his hues. 

Swallowing down the food in his mouth, he nodded. "Sure, Jiminie. If you say so," had her looked up just then, he would have noticed all of them exchanging a glance, their plan falling easily into place. 

"Hyung," Jeongguk spoke, the veggies on his plate long gone, "can we go and visit Noona?"

"You want to visit her? Why?" He wasn't going to refuse or accept until he heard a solid reason why, but curiosity was telling him to inquire further into this question. 

Before Jeongguk could reply, Minhyuk walked out of the kitchen with a paper bag held between his thin and nimble fingers, swinging it back and forth teasingly, "she forgot her lunch, and we all got up to make it for her too."

It didn't sound too far fetched, all of them coming together to do something for her. After all, they moved and worked like a pack of sorts, even before they'd been adopted. And he would hate for her to go hungry, knowing full well that she disliked paying the extortionate prices for food at her workplace.

So he nodded, speeding up ever so slightly to try and finish. Her lunch started at 1 and it took 20 minutes to walk there, since she'd taken the car to drive to work. "Gukkie, you're coming with me, right?" 

"Yeah," finishing up his breakfast, he went into the kitchen and washed his plate up speedily, hustling into the bathroom to do his morning routine before appearing prim and proper around ten minutes later; her speediness was rubbing off on him. 

"You guys will be okay by yourselves, won't you? If you want to go out, wear the hats and jackets but leave someone in the house," standard procedure it was by now, the questioning and the worrying for that well being. 

Even if hybrid's were legally allowed to walk freely without an owner trying were still vulnerable to racist attacks and they just prefered of the risk of such an offense was kept minimal. 

"Yeah yeah, stop worrying. Go and give her the lunch," Minhyuk shook his head with a tut shoving Hyungwon out of the front door roughly before slamming the door in his face seconds later. Had Hyungwon been stalled any longer, they would be rushed for time.

* * *

 

The remaining four hybrids stuck closely to the front room window, watching the figures of the maknae and Hyungwon fade into the distance. Only when they were no longer visible, did that detach themselves from the window and huddle together. 

This was mission 6 months.

"Hyung, you've finished baking right? I can go and decorate them?" Kihyun nodded at Taehyung's question, already ticking it off from the list he had made on his phone.

"Yeah, you're decorating them and I'll make the last few biscuits. Minnie, Minhyukie? You've nearly finished decorating?" The duo nodded, Minhyuk already a couple of steps ahead with the pack of metallic balloons in his hand that he had pulled out from behind the sofa. 

"The banners and decor are sorted, the food too. Jeonggukie is leading them both back so now it's the phone call. I'm calling?" Jimin queried, gaze running quickly over everyone to make sure they were in agreement. 

Everything had to be right, the effort and planning that had gone into this wouldn't allow room for error and that were all determined to make sure everything was smooth sailing. 

For six months they had all come together in the dead of night to try and cook up ways of showing exactly what they felt and appreciated in a way that wasn't too convoluted or underwhelming. It was harder than it should have been to think of something, but Jeongguk had suddenly blurted out the brilliant idea of a party/celebration to convey it. 

It had been the 11th night in a row that they were all crowding into Minhyuk's and Jeongguk's room discussing what they could do and they had all been on the brink of a mental collapse. 

But a party was exactly the right idea, what better way to confess everything than with delicious food and amazing decorations everywhere? It was a foolproof plan.

Yet they were all jittery with nerves, sure they were confident that their feelings were returned, that they weren't alone in their pining, but there was always that one whispering voice in the back of their minds that hissed and spat insecurities, telling them that they were stupid and delusional for ever thinking they were loved back, that were even _deserving_ of love in the first place. 

And as stupid and insignificant as that voice was, it shattered their walls when they were alone with their own thoughts, plaguing them and making them restless. Today had to be perfect, it just had to!

They had left more than enough hints of their feelings, with every smothering hug and cuddle, they were scenting them. Every whisper and rub of there arm, they were asserting control and possession. Maybe it wasn't the same for humans, but to them it was showing them that they were _theirs_.

Soon everyone was busy with their own tasks, frantically working against the clock to make sure things were spic and span. 

Jimin chose now to make the phone call, packing around the living room as he waited for her to pick up, his teeth nibbling mindlessly on his plump bottom lip. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long to his call to be received, the third ring cut off mid way with a soft 'hello?'

His heart melted into goo at the sound of her calming voice, he was as whipped as the cream Taehyung was busy spreading on the cupcakes and muffins. "Hi," he breathed, smiling brightly to no one in particular. 

"What's wrong, Jiminie, my cutie? Has something happened?" God, all he wanted to do was sit there for hours and listen to her talk, to have her fingers running through his hair as he melded into her warm embrace. 

"Can you come home early, please? We really miss you today, and it's friday so you should be to," when they said planning, they meant _planning_ even down to the meticulous and rather boring details like this one.

"Jiminie, I don't know. I'll have to ask my boss," she sounded distant, like she was taking to someone else off the phone, before her voice returned to normal volume. "She said okay but I have to finish the piece I'm working on, is that okay?" That was more than okay, this was exactly what they needed!

If Jimin had the checklist, he most certainly would have added a fat tick to the 'time management' box. 

"Yeah that's fine, thank you, Noona. I love you come home quickly!" No matter how many times he said it, his pulse would always quicken and he would become giddy, almost unable to continue te glee within him. 

"I love you too, be safe, all of you," and with the soft sound of a kiss, she had ended the call and left him with warm and blushing cheeks, his skin tinted a delightful shade of pink that would surely have the other boys teasing him.

Minhyuk wondered out of the room, claiming that he had finished up the last touches and was now free to do any other tasks. On the topic of other tasks, Taehyung and Kihyun had done their part too: each biscuit and treat baked and decorated to perfection. The smell was mouthwatering and they all had a pretty hard time at not snagging one of the sweet treat and scoffing it down. 

Though the problem was soon solved by Minhyuk locking the door to the room, pocketing the key and preventing anyone from having a little nosey around. 

Glancing at the clock, it was 20 past one and that knew that the three of them would be coming home any minute now, it was only a matter of time. 

"Everyone's clear? Nothing for today?" They all shook their heads, instantly understanding that the 'something' was their heat. 

With five hybrids living under one roof, they were bound to have heats and ruts here and there, and they gave credit where credit was due because she and Hyungwon never made them feel awkward during it, instead offering them emotional support and whatever they needed. Even if sometimes all they needed was to feel their hands on their skin and to have kisses pressed into their flesh. 

"Kihyun, yours is close," Minhyuk said, sitting thigh to thigh with the tiger hybrid, a borderline wicked smirk on his pink tinged lips. 

Trust Minhyuk to always be on top of that particular topic, the insatiable bastard.

"It's in two days, not today," Kihyun countered, eyes closing as he ignored how close Minhyuk was. Close proximity with each other now was nothing, but with her and Hyungwon? That was something else entirely. 

They were pretty sure that the sweaty hands and racing heart stages should have passed by now, instead they seemed to be permanently revelling within it - unable to leave the vicious cycle of young love struck boys. 

"Sure it is," Minhyuk's teeth grazed the soft skin of his sensitive ears, shocks traveling down Kihyun's spine as he cracked an eye open to watch the cheetah. Feeling two other pairs of eyes burning into his soul, embarrassment drowned whatever was left of his dignity and he was pushing the older boy away. 

Laughing at his red hued skin, Jimin was the one to press a chaste kiss against Kihyun's lips, relishing in the low growl that followed the action.

The sounds of happiness didn't last for long, Jimin's expression turning forlorn and almost upset. "What if they don't like us back, what if they don't feel the same way?" And even if no one else wants vocalising it like Jimin, they were thinking, or had been thinking it.

A thumb pressed into his skin, soothing circles traced into the back of his hand, "don't worry about that, Jiminie. We all have each other and even if they don't return our feelings, they won't change how they act towards us," Taehyung reassured, his deep drawl washing away the anxieties that pickled their skin.

Minhyuk nodded, lips parted to add something more but no sound came out, words stopped by the sound of gears turning and the front door swinging open, the tell tale chatter of Jeongguk and her filling the quiet house. 

They were both unable to remove even their shoes before they were being smothered, squashed by the arms five men wrapped around the and the soft cooes and purrs. 

"Oh, hey guys. You're all super clingy today," She commented, slowly pulling her arm out of the mass of limbs and patting Taehyung (since he was closest) on the back

Hyungwon nodded in agreement to her statement, noticing instantly the switch in behaviour. It was like keeping up with a moody teenager. 

Minhyuk's teeth rested on the skin of her neck, the fang like structures pressing faintly into the flesh as he nicked it gently, Taehyung mirroring his actions on Hyungwon. 

"Close your eyes for us," even though that were beyond confused, they complied and closed their eyes, letting the soft material of the blindfolds rest on their face, tied tight so that it wouldn't slip and fall. "Is that okay?" Jeongguk questioned, recieving a nod as his hand grasped hers, with Minhyuk opening the doors.

The smell of baked goods was instantaneous, both humans inhaling raggedly at the delicious smell, nonetheless, they remained quiet and allowed themselves to be guided along. 

It wasn't long until they stopped, all hands and warmth separating from their skin and leaving only the ghost of their touch. The blindfolds slipped down their skin, falling delicately to the floor as they were allowed the gift of sight, having to blink at least thrice to adjust.

The first thing they properly saw was the huge banner that spanned from one end of the room to the other, the neat bubble writing reading 'happy 6 months!'

"Surprise!" They chorused, glowing from excitement.

'Oh,' Hyungwon thought, 'so this is why they were all acting weird.' 

"Whoa!" Her exclamation was loud and awe filled, her eyes darting from the table full of food back to the smiling hybrid, "this is so cool? How did you manage to do all this?" It was more so a rhetorical question than one that required an answer, her voice trailing off near the end as she walked towards the table, picking up a stunningly decorated muffin. 

She took a bite, humming in delight as she chewed, offering the rest of it to Hyungwon to readily accepted it, licking the icing first before taking a large bite. 

"You're all so talented. It tastes so good, the decorations on the food and the room? Wow, I'm speechless. Thank you!" The praise was enough to have multiple tails wagging and whacking up dust, beaming grins spread over each of their faces as they made their own way to the duo.

"Happy 6 months," Hyungwon repeated, eyes glued to the colourful banner over head. 

She was busy licking icing from her lips when Jeongguk coughed to get everyone's attention, the room quieting from it's low level chatter instantly as they waited for him to speak.

"There's another reason why we've hosted this party as well, aside from the 6 months of adoption," his ears that were once stood straight, began to flop slowly, the nerves and anxiety eating away at his confidence, but he swallowed: determined, "we wanted to say that we love you."

The room was silent and they were all watching the couple for any kind of reaction. 

"We love you too, Gukkie. You're the ones we brought into our lives 6 months ag-"

"Not like that," Minhyuk interrupted, his eyes damp and lips a bright red from his teeth biting them, "we don't mean like that," he looked nowhere but them, his teary gaze nailing them in the heart as they waited from him. 

His inhale was sharp and rough, like all the air had been sucked out from his lungs and he was struggling to breathe. It was a painful sight to watch but no one dared intervene.

"W-we don't mean like that. We _**love**_ you. You're our mates, _our soulmates_. We don't love you as only friends, we love you as soon much more than that, y-you're the ones we've all accepted," Droplets rolled down his cheek and dripped off of his chin, but his stare was unyielding, powerful and intoxicating as he ensnared them within the heat of his molten irises.

"I-i, we-" Hyungwon stammered as she stood there, dumbfounded at the confession and also the sincerity. There was nothing remotely deceitful about the tears that fell from Minhyuk's eyes, nothing that told a lie. 

It was deadly silent, the wind from outside loud enough to be heard even through the closed windows. 

From the corner of her eye she could see Jimin turning away, his back facing them as his shoulders heaved, face scrunched up with the effort of not crying. He wouldn't let himself cry, not until he got an answer. 

Even Kihyun looked upset, his lip quivering as Taehyung clung to his arm, regarding them with doe eyes that held the world's secrets and desires. Why wouldn't they speak, why were they remaining quiet? He couldn't help the lump that began to grow in his throat, not even the swallowing of saliva was helping him. 

"You _love_ us?" They nodded. 

Hyungwon gulped, hands clenched into fists, "you're being honest?" 

"Y-yeah," Taehyung stammered, teeth gritted.

And he inhaled deeply, eyes closed before they reopened with a fire so bright and so passionate, that it scared them.

"I love you too, _we_ love you," they didn't dare speak up, afraid of breaking the illusion and facing a harsh reality. "We never said anything because we never wanted to make you feel like you had to return our feelings, we really do love you."

All at once they were moving, hands grabbing at them both as tears and upset was wiped away.

"You're both so fucking frustrating," Taehyung spoke with a mix of a sob and a laugh, his lips pressing harshly against hers as he chuckled, the dampness of his skin transferring onto hers - not that she cared.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. We should have said something before," she whispered though everyone heard it anyway. 

"Yeah," Kihyun glared half heartedly, pulling Hyungwon down to his level, "you're both _so_ stupid," and with that statement, Kihyun was kissing him, the contact brief but enough to leave him in a daze, his eyes as wide as golf balls. 

"O-oh," He muttered, barely registering that he was being tugged by Jimin, pillowy lips meeting his own thick ones as he was pulled into the chair in between Jimin and Jeongguk.

It was quite the sight, seeing him so out of it but so elated, his smile growing wider and more joyful as Jimin insisted on feeding him some of the different treats, Jeongguk joining in with his own carrot shaped biscuits.

"Here, Noona. Let us feed you," Taehyung pulled her into his lap, his boxy simper growing impossibly wide as his fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips, Kihyun and Minhyuk placing things on both their own plates and hers. 

"You don't have to," she began, though was promptly shut up by Hyungwon pushing half a brownie into her mouth, the white icing sticking to her lips, "mmph!"

Swallowing the chocolatey dessert happily, her tongue darted outwards to lick up the icing that began to drip down her chin, the shine of her saliva catching Kihyun's eye and making him freeze.

Minhyuk was quick to catch this and his chuckle was evil, pupils turning into slits as he stared Kihyun down, "don't get too bothered by it, Kitten,"

The fingers on her hips seemed to dig deeper, even Jimin and Jeongguk had turned around to watch the scene with amusement. On the other hand, both she and Hyungwon were clueless to the rising tension of the room.

"I told you, your heat is _tomorrow_. Not in a few days, you should learn to check your calendar when you're not half asleep," the teasing by the older boy made Kihyun growl, the rumbling sound threatening and guttural. 

Minhyuk found this incredibly funny. 

"Cute, but how about instead of growling at me, kitty, you do something about it?" The cheetah was treading on thin ice, even though the other three hybrids only seemed find it humourous.

At the older boy's sharp words, Kihyun's ears laid flat on his head, pulling out his phone and pressing on the calendar, only to realise with a shiver down his spine that Minhyuk was right. 

His heat _was_ tomorrow. 

Shoving the phone hastily back in his pocket, he gulped and realised that whatever heat suppressants he took now, wouldn't work. They needed to be taken at least two days before to be effective. "Shit," the hilarity in the situation dissipated almost instantly, a plethora of concerned faces surrounding the table. 

"It's not that bad, Hyung. You still have us," though Jeongguk had said it innocently, the expressions of every hybrid turned blank; stony.

Jimin's hands that had rested quietly on the table were now wrapped around Hyungwon's wrist, his other hand resting on Jeongguk's thigh. They would have had to have been blind not notice the darkening of his chocolate hues and the way his pupils dilated. 

"I- Gukkie, you can't say things like that," The normally smug confidence that surrounded Kihyun was gone, shattered as he realised he was trembling, skin buzzing.

Jeongguk's smile morphed into a smirk, startling the humans in the room - having never seen the dark expression that was on his face before. "I can, Hyung. And you know _exactly_ what you can do," Kihyun was gulping, his body suddenly kicking into survival mode.

Chairs scraped loudly, though she remained seated, forced to stay still because of Taehyung's tough grip. Minhyuk was the first to reach Kihyun, his slender fingers wrapping gently around the flesh of his neck as he forced him to kneel, his hold minimal but enough to have Kihyun's pupils widening considerably.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? Made sure to forget to take your suppressants because you knew today was the day we would tell them how we felt," The aggression that seeped into Minhyuk's voice was jarring, Hyungwon's soft gasp only fuelling him in his taunting, "you wanted them to know that you're going into heat, you want them to know _everything_ you feel about them."

Kihyun's adam's apple bobbed under the eldest's palm, slitted hues staring defiantly at Minhyuk. 

"Go on, tell them exactly how you feel. How just the thought of them has you coming hard enough to see stars, how you moan their names with your pretty voice every time you jerk off," his whole hand constricted, choking the tiger before he relaxed his hold, "speak."

Taehyung eased her off his lap, thumbs brushing over the top of her thighs as he stood up, making his way towards Jimin who leaned against the wall and mimicking his stance; waiting. 

Hyungwon's gaze connected with hers for a split second before he was watching his Hyung intently. 

"Every time I come, I imagine it's you both whose under me, I imagine it's you I'm rutting against and not my hand. I want my come covering your skin and painting it white, I want people to know you're mine, that you're ours," the filth that poured from Kihyun's mouth was spoken without shame, the burning passion behind his words loud and clear, his stare refusing to leave them.

Minhyuk's hand fell from his neck, running down his chest and tugging at his jumper before letting him go with a harsh pull upwards. "Good, kitty cat."

Kihyun stalked towards her first and from her peripheral vision she could see Taehyung close in on Hyungwon, though his body soon blocked the surroundings. Everything that was around her was him, his familiar musk and touch was his and his only.

"Do you know how crazy you drive us?" the question was met with a nip to her neck, his tongue flicking against her skin, "how every time you walk in front of us, in front of me, it takes every ounce of self control not to grab you right there and fuck you into the floor, it was her turn to swallow harshly, another pair of hands running up her sides before resting just under the swell of her breasts. "You're both so fucking stunning."

Pants echoed just beside her ear, the hot breath hitting her neck and making her shiver. "You're irresistible," Minhyuk sucked on her skin like it was a lollipop, his face not visible but the desire loud and clear. "We want you, do you want us?"

It took only a second for a breathy 'yes' to leave the lips of their human mates, both of them pulled out of their seats and led to the biggest bedroom: hers and Hyungwon's. 

The bed was plush, soft and supple under them as they were pushed onto it with the hybrids stood in a circle around them, the predatory gleam present in each of their eyes. 

"Why don't you take off your clothes, Wonnie-hyung? And you can take hers off too," Jimin's smile was bright, the command light and breezy. But that was it, it was a command and Hyungwon knew to follow it without complaint. 

He kneeled, cheeks dusted rose as his shirt left his frame, the clothing discarded and forgotten with his trousers soon following - only his boxers remaining to hide him from the hungry cases. 

"Now do Noona," Jeongguk said, pulling off his own clothing with eagerness that was characteristic for the bunny. 

Hyungwon's fingers were light on her skin, the touches fleeting and scarce, his large hands gliding effortlessly over her back as he moved under her shirt, unclipping her bra with practised and well versed ease before throwing it to a corner. Nothing was said as her clothes were slowly removed, until the only thing that remained on her body was her underwear. 

At the sight of them both nearly naked, they could barely contain their need, some of the boys stood only in their boxers and the others with only their trousers decorating their figures. 

"Noona," Her head snapped up to Taehyung, asking him what he wanted with doe eyes, "you should let Kihyun-hyung come, he's is the one in heat after all," she had no protests, shuffling over and patting the free space between her and Hyungwon to signal for Kihyun. 

However, he was stalling, expression almost panicked.

"What's on your mind, Kitty? All that bark and now no bite?" Hissing lowly at Minhyuk, the redhead crawled onto the bed, sitting in front of her and Hyungwon with nervousness and excitement. 

The bed squeaked again and a hand was already down Jeongguk's pants, the outline of Taehyung's fingers and the bunny hybrid's hard cock straining against the material. Ever so slowly, his hand moved up and down, the movements calculated and precise, Taehyung's other hand wrapped around Jeongguk's waist with almost bruising force. 

"What did I say, Noona?" Unable to argue with Taehyung, she focused her attention on the obvious strain in Kihyun's boxers, his exhales more like pants and his pupils blown out until no warm brown remained. 

Hyungwon was also getting busy, his lean frame pressed against Kihyun back, hands resting on his sides as he mouthed at his neck, leaving at the faint hand prints left behind by Minhyuk. "I wouldn't keep him waiting, he's already a brat," the background moans of Jeongguk fuelled the lust that burned within her and she was placing a burning kiss against Kihyun's lips before making her way downwards. Red marks were sucked and left behind on his skin, her ministrations stopping just before she reached his straining erection. 

"H-hey," two fingers were shoved into his mouth, silencing Kihyun's protests as she pulled the boxers down his legs, leaving his cock to curve upwards and hit his stomach, the cool air of the room making him hiss.

"You have such a pretty cock," Fire burned within her, forcing Kihyun into submission as her thumb rubbed subtle circles on his angry, red tip, the precum sticking to the pad of her fingers as she began to spread his slick over his hardened dick, "do you want me to swallow you, Kihyunnie? Do you want to see your release in my mouth?" 

Her dirty words had the others inhaling, arousal curling in their abdomens as they heard her speak pure filth; Taehyung's hand stilling in it's movements as Jimin sat next to him, Minhyuk following as they watched Kihyun become undone.

"Y-yes, please," it was amazing how fast he became putty in their hands, Hyungwon's fingers pinching delicately at his nipples as he continued to leave angry hickies, stopping once in a while to watch what she did with interest. 

Her tongue was warm and wet, leaving trails on his stomach as her hand held his burning length, feeling the weight in her palm, her smile widening as his low groans filled the air. "Please."

He sounded so pretty and so fucked out that he couldn't refuse, considering it a sin for him to be so enticing. Every moan he made was music, putting musicians to shame.

Finally, she let her mouth envelop his tip, suckling on it with care, taking pride in his jerky movements, his hips moving desperately to seek out the warmth. 

"Shit, you look so good with kitten's cock in your mouth," Minhyuk grunted, digits twitching as he refrained from touching himself, instead satisfying himself with the visuals the trio were presenting.

Her wet muscle slid against the underside of him, paying special attention to the vein running along the length. "A-ah, you're s-so good with your mouth," he could barely get his words out, Hyungwon's fingers pressing further into his mouth to shut him up. 

It wasn't long until she had fit all she could manage into her mouth, the tip just breaching the entrance to her throat before she swallowed, _hard_. The heat and tightness that covered him was too much, his release setting fire to every nerve in his body, his moans more akin to sobs as she continued to swallow everything he gave her. 

Eye contact was held until the very last second, his eyes closing as overstimulation burnt away at him, his body limp as he twitched from the cold air.

Both she and Hyungwon pulled away, the back of her hand wiping away the saliva that glistened on her lips. "You're gorgeous, Kihyun," the embarrassed blush was way overdue, yet his cheeks burned from the compliment.

A quick glance to the other boys showed just how eager they were, eyes glazed with arousal and desire, each crawling forward. 

"Here," cold metal enveloped their wrists before they could protest, the other ends attached to the bedpost, "now you can't move."

As innocent as Jimin looked, he was turning out to be the devil in disguise. 

"Hey, why do you have two pairs of handcuffs?" Hyungwon questioned, clearly curious as he gestured towards the one on his wrist and the other on hers.

Jeongguk laughed, his nose scrunching up adorably as he pulled Taehyung's motionless hand out of his boxers, "you shouldn't bother asking questions you know the answer to, Hyung," that shut him up immediately.

The bunny crawled up the bed, moving past Jimin and situating himself between his Hyung's legs, hands pressing into the supple flesh of his thighs, the delicious heat sinking into his skin. Taehyung mirrored this action, sitting with his knees under her thighs, pulling her legs up and around his torso. 

The bunny and canine shared a mutual glance, a friendly competition laying its foundations. 

Taehyung worked quickly, removing her underwear with ease before throwing it away and adding it to the ever expanding pile. However, the scent of her slick was strong, blood rushing back down to nether regions. "You smell so good, you're too good to use," head dipping down, his wet muscle was dutiful in its task, collecting all the wetness on his tongue as he thumbed at her clit, rubbing figure 8's onto the nerves. 

"T-tae-" Minhyuk cut her off, mouth pressing roughly against hers as he swallowed every moan, hands cupping her breasts before kneading them gently. 

The dog hybrid paid no mind to everyone around him, hips rutting against the mattress under his as he licked her folds, tongue probing around before his glistening lips curled around her clit, sucking hard enough to have her screaming into Minhyuk. 

"You taste so good, sweetheart. Like heaven and brownies," Kihyun's laughter could be heard at the comparison, Jimin's own squeak present too. Even Minhyuk was grinning despite his efforts to suppress the smile. 

Another hard suck had her vision turning white, his fingers covered in slick as he ran them up and down her soaked core, reveling in the clear essence coating them. If he could have, he would have stayed there and drank up the rest of her release, the mewling and push on his head forcing him to move away.

"1 nill," Hyungwon's eyebrows nearly flew into his hairline at the forceful tug, his grey pants off him so fast that he almost doubted he had ever been wearing them.

"No need to be so rough, Gukkie," Jimin chided, shaking his head at the maknae.

No verb response was given, Jeongguk's mind too focused on getting out of his material confines and free his aching and burning cock. 

Wasting no time, he shuffled forward and let his hand lazily enclose Hyungwon, thumb dipping into his slit to spread the beading precum, slowly slicking up the entirety of his length, wrist twisting as he pinched at the vein and had Hyungwon keening, panting.

"You're always so pretty, Hyung," Jeongguk uttered, leaning forwards and brushing his lips against Hyungwon's, "no matter what you do, you're so perfect. You're amazing," he wasn't allowed a chance to reply before ripples of pleasure forced his eyes closed - coil in his abdomen winding tighter and tighter. 

Suddenly, he felt something foreign touch him, Jeongguk's hand disappearing. 

A loud chorus of groans and cusses filled the silence as they realised just what Jeongguk was doing. 

His hips rolled, grinding against Hyungwon's angry, pink cock as he closed a fist around both himself and his Hyung, chest heaving as a perverse idea entered his head. He wanted to see his cum covering him, to see the sticky ropes of his seed against the creamy skin of his mate.

Toes curling and breathing increasing, his actions were aided by the mixing of precum and sheer determination. 

Before long, they were gasping in unison, strings of seed covering both Jeongguk's fist and Hyungwon's chest, the release smeared and dripping in small rivlets of white.

"T-thats one each," que a dozen eye rolls. 

Jeongguk sat up, tongue laving against the slick skin, drinking up the mixture of his and Hyungwon's seed before licking and smacking his lips in a manner that sent pulses of arousal flooding through various people. 

"You're one dirty bunny," Minhyuk's voice was gravelly, roughened with the effort of restraining himself when all he wanted to do was let go. But not before he let his dongsaengs finish, he had to have a little bit of self control after all. "Kitty? You ready?"

Even if his mind was still hazy and his limbs were wobbly, he nodded. His heat was already starting to slowly affect him and the unending hunger was lighting up his insides. 

"It's _my_ turn," Jimin frowned, angelic features twisted into a scowl as he shoved Taehyung away from between her legs, his hands gripping her hips with enough force to bruise and a furious sense of possession.

Since he was already naked, there was no extra time wasted, his cock already rubbing against her slick folds, the head of his dick grazing over the hood of her clit deliciously. "J-jimin, please. Stop teasing," for someone that was otherwise a pliant and whiny sub, the dominance that flared up was surprising.

"Oh," Jimin snarked, the koala within him making him act in such a feral manner, his dancer hips moving with fluidity and grace against her, "you want me? You want me to sink my cock inside of you, fill you up until you can't think?" 

She wasn't faring much better, the beginnings of tears pricking her eyes, gentle laps of Kihyun's tongue against her tummy helping slightly to ease the swimming desire. "P-please, Jimin! I want you, " and who was Jimin to refuse his absolutely stunning mate?

His thrust was fluid and flawless, thick cock filling her until he reached his hilt. Immediately a soft groan pushed past his plump lips, hips stuttering at the tight heat that enveloped his sensitive length. "Fuck, sweetheart you feel so good," he moved back until only the head of his cold remained within her, before slamming back into her core with a cacophony of lewd sounds. 

With every rough grind and gyration, she could feel her second release teetering dangerously, her mind numbingly blank as breathed almost inaudible gasps of pleasure. The coil tightened and tightened, unable to move as one hand remained chained to the bed and Hyungwon had managed to hold her other one. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Sweat glistened on his forehead, thrusts jerking her upwards as his thumb came to rest on her bundle of nerves, rubbing away at whatever was left of her sanity and finally making her tumble into the abyss with a moan. "That's it, good girl. You're our beautiful mate, you look so perfect when you come," and suddenly she was pulled upright on his lap, sinking further onto him as oversensitivity took over. 

Kihyun's hands roamed over her skin, grazing over her supple mound before resting on top of Jimin's much smaller ones. "That's right, you were made exactly for us," sultry words were whispered in her ear, a stripe licked just behind her ear, "you can take us both, even though you're so tight, baby. You can do it."

While he spoke, a single finger breached her entrance, thrusting just beside Jimin's cock and making the latter heave in air, the new sensation pushing him towards completion. Slowly, once her vice like grip had lessened slightly he pushed in another finger, slick instantly coating them.

Jimin moved, thrusts slowing considerably as he felt the blunt head of Kihyun's dick join him inside her, his whispers soothing and sweet nothings calming her racing heart. "I-it's too much," she stammered, hand squeezed tightly by her boyfriend.

"You're doing so well, fuck that's so hot," Hyungwon spoke, though his libido was sincerely satisfied, content to just watch the action. 

Kihyun was fully seated within her, her body sandwiched between the two hybrid as Jimin started his punishing pace again, trying hard to reach his end. In one and out the other.

Rapidly, her third orgasm was approaching and she would have surely collapsed had they not been holding her up. 

Both boys were so wound up that it didn't take long for either of them to melt, breathing laboured.

"Fuck, I-I'm coming-" Cut off by his own groan, white painted her insides, the movements of Kihyun aided by the additional fluid provide by Jimin, his orgasm devastatingly near. 

With one last grunt, Jimin thumbed her clit and stared heatedly as both she and Kihyun came down from their high, the mess created sticking to her thighs and pooling on the bed sheets once they pulled out.

"Ah, Noona you made such a mess," Jeongguk observed out loud, index finger swiping up her slit to catch the mixture before he slide the digit into his mouth, licking it clean, "but you taste so good."

"I agree with bunny. You made such a mess, your pretty cunt is so full of cum," Minhyuk teased ruthlessly, spreading her legs further accommodate both himself and Taehyung, the visual of her messy core making his cock throb desperately. "You can do two more, right? You're so good to us," he received no reply, her mouth too occupied with the absurdly innocent kisses from Taehyung. 

Minhyuk gave no warning to his entrance, his attention caught by how easily he had slid in, though the rights that greeted him was breathtaking. "Why are you so damn tight? Even after taking Jimin and Kihyun," perspiration dripped down his neck, hips rolling and grinding as Taehyung followed, mushroomed tip making way for his girthy length, sat snugly beside Minhyuks.

"N-noona," Taehyung's low moans vibrated him, rubbing that spot inside her, there was no way she wasn't going to be aching tomorrow. 

Their thrusts were timed and in sync, the exhaustion itching at her as she hummed, aching muscles soothed by the rubbing from Kihyun and Jeongguk, Jimin's fingers carding through her hair. 

"You're doing so well, just one more, you can do it," their movements were speeding up, Minhyuk's thumbs pressing into her throat - choking her and only intensifying her final orgasm, forcing her into tightening around them with such force it had them stumbling. 

Tears of tiredness slipped past her eyes, her whimpers gentle and keening as Minhyuk only added to the cum, his moan loud as he came. His end seemed to trigger Taehyung's too, his baritone grunt harmonising with the cheetahs. 

And with them finishing, the cuffs came off and the onslaught of care and attention was delivered, kisses and words of praise spoken to the human duo, multiple hands and lips pressing against the aching joints and smarter muscles. 

"You were amazing, you both were," Kihyun was glowing, skin bright and smile beautiful, "really."

Hyungwon only laughed, rubbing his wrist and pointing towards his girlfriends, picking her up. "You guys are too much," and as he took steps towards the bathroom, he paused to throw a smirk over his shoulder, "but that's why we love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, uwu! Leave a comment if you like this. I had a rough time with the smut, but it's all good! Mwah!


End file.
